


A Lesson Learned

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting, fear wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinoka often rushes ahead of the army in battle, and continues to do so even after Leo tries to discuss strategies to support her. She ends up in over her head, as enemy forces cut her off from her allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson Learned

Leo, as a prince of Nohr, had taken a practical interest in studying strategy. Though Xander was the crown prince, and Corrin had been the one to unite both Nohrian and Hoshidan troops under one banner, it was often either Leo's strategies they used in battle, or Leo who they went to for advice if there were any difdiculties. 

Being a prince of Nohr, he knew the advantages and disadvantages of each and every class at his disposal. But, now, he had joined Corrin and his alliance of both Nohrian and Hoshidan troops. It was a tactical nightmare! The prince had to learn all new strategies and methods for each and every new class and unit, and then find a way for them to work together.

Through hard work and diligence, he had. Finally, he had the entire army working as one, despite their differences. Well, almost. He had one problem, in the form of a red-headed Pegasus Knight. Hinoka.

The Hoshidan princess was dedicated, and extremely capable, able to turn the tide of a battle all on her own. Yet, she was impossible to plan around! She would rush ahead of the main force without support, and would act only off of her own instinct when she sensed an opportunity. So far, disaster had been avoided, but Leo decided he should speak with her about it, before it became a serious problem.

~X~

Hinoka was training, putting all of the same devotion and finesse she would use in a real battle to work against a practice dummy. The princess of Hoshido had focused all of frustration at the kidnapping of Corrin into becoming the greatest pegasus knight she could be, so that she could one day get him back.

He had returned on his own, and had even managed to unite Nohr and Hoshido against a common enemy, yet Hinoka still trained with the same ferocious determination. Now it was more about finishing the war, so that she might enjoy the peace afterward with her family, friends and retainers. 

As Leo watched, he was astounded by her strength and speed, and couldn't help but speak with her as soon as she was done.

"Now that I've seen your commitment to your training... I can understand how your battle prowess became so well known." the Nohrian prince said, taking her by surprise as she caught her breath.

"Prince Leo? I'm sorry, I didn't know you were watching." Hinoka replied, as she wondered what the Nohrian prince might want.

"No problem, Princess Hinoka. It's quite interesting to see how both you and Prince Ryoma train." Leo said, "It's no surprise that you were both able to turn the tide of a battle on your own. I used to consider you both incredibly dangerous as enemies... It's reassuring now to have such strong comrades to fight alongside." 

"Prince Leo, I think you're exaggerating our skill just a little bit..." Hinoka said, taken aback by Leo's praise.

"That is unlikely—the power you wield is undeniable." Leo said, having seen their abilities first hand, from the receiving end. "My only critique would be that your style is difficult to build a strategy around."

"I don't understand what you mean." Hinoka said plainly.

"I'm having trouble creating a plan that accounts for your aggressive attitude. Since you charge the enemy head-on, it'd be best to have a plan that supports you. But I find it hard to predict how you will behave when battle begins." Leo admitted, feeling some slight shame at being unable to plan around her.

"Ahhh. Heh, I see what you're saying. A gifted strategist like yourself would be concerned with how things look on paper." Hinoka said, with more than a little derision. "I'm more concerned with how strong I am when steel meets steel. I'll leave you to your board-game strategies." 

Leo was speechless as Hinoka turned to leave. Though she had called him a gifted strategist, it was with disdain, and she had gone on to trivialize his work. Board-game strategies? He couldn't believe any warrior would say such a thing. The prince sighed, and turned to walk back to his quarters.

~X~

When the army prepared for their next battle, Leo was still bitter about what Hinoka had said. And while part of him wanted to just let her be, and let her ignore strategy if she wished, he couldn't. A greater part of him wanted to stay close to her, to be there to help her and prove her wrong when she inevitably ran into trouble.

He knew she was skilled, and knew it might not be this battle, or the next, but eventually she would push too far. And he'd be there to help, and show her that a "board-game strategy" could be as important as strength. 

~X~

The battle started out simply enough, with the enemy's units underprepared for the skill and numbers that Corrin could bring to the field. Of course, Hinoka rushed ahead of the bulk of the army, charging them without caution, facing the enemy head on, with little to no support. It didn't matter who she squared up against, she would defeat them. Her skill with the naginata, and her ability to guide her pegasus as if it was nothing more than an extension of herself, formed a wicked combination that not even their strange Vallite opponents could withstand.

As Corrin's army struggled to catch up with Hinoka, she couldn't help but feel proud. She looked at the swath of fallen enemies behind her, and knew that she had defeated them all. Several of the enemy remained, however, and the princess knew she couldn't give in to pride yet. As she turned her mount towards the remaining opposing forces, she felt the slightest pressure in her bladder. It seemed that she had neglected an important preparation, and had not relieved herself before the battle. She wasn't worried, though. There were only a few enemies left, and her mount would be able to get her off the field quickly once the battle was over. 

Before long, she had reached the final group of enemy soldiers. All that remained was a small group of swordsmen, and she made quick work of them. She turned back towards her allies, and saw that they had already cleaned up any groups she had missed. It seemed victory was near, and Hinoka breathed a sigh of relief. She would soon be able to relieve herself, and they would be able to chalk up another victory. She had accomplished a great deal in the battle, entirely on her own. Leo and his strategy was just as overrated as she had claimed, and now she hoped he would see she didn't need anyone's help.

Just as victory seemed inevitable, though, more enemy troops appeared out of thin air. One second, the field was clear of any opposing troops, the next there were scores of them. Hinoka gasped in shock, as she and the army suddenly had another battle on their hands. With a quick survey of the enemy, she saw that they had a lot of archers in their ranks. Though it would cost her a lot of her mobility, Hinoka decided that it would be in her best interest to dismount her pegasus, and send it back towards safer ground. The flying horse was much too vulnerable to arrows, and any that found their mark could easily spell disaster for both her and the beast she had bonded with so closely. No, it would be much better to allow her mount to retreat while she continued on on foot. 

Or so she had thought. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she felt the fullness in her bladder grow more intense. On the back of the pegasus, it was more of a dull pressure, but once she was standing it hit her as a twinge of pain in her abdomen. She couldn't believe how suddenly the need to piss had struck her, but it would have to wait. Now that she had dismounted, it would be even longer before she would have a chance at relief, and she would simply have to endure until then. But she was durable, and there were many enemies before her that could serve as a distraction. Without even considering allowing her allies to catch up, she headed straight for the enemy reinforcements, striking them as quickly and ferociously as lightning.

~X~

Leo watched as Hinoka rushed ahead, vanquishing many of the first wave of foes. He was impressed, as always, by her skill and strength, and found himself rooting for her even if he wanted her to need his help. But then the second wave materialized, and there were far too many archers for a pegasus knight to be safe. He nearly rushed ahead himself, to either warn her, or force her to pull back with him, but before he could the princess was dismounting on her own. He felt admiration and respect; she had seen the threat on her own, and chose to forsake what was usually one of her greatest advantages before it became a weakness. 

That respect vanished quickly, however, as she charged into the new enemies, this time without any of the mobility and escapability her pegasus offered her. Prince Leo shook his head, unsure of what exactly went through Hinoka's head when she did something like that. And yet, he wanted to help her, wanted to make sure that if her rash behaviour got her in trouble, nothing happened to her. Though he was careful to keep her from noticing his presence, he was always just a short distance from her, even if it meant he was without support himself. 

~X~

Enemies fell to her naginata right and left, struck down like stalks of wheat before a scythe. Hinoka fought even more furiously than usual, her desperation spurring her on. The twinges of pain became more and more frequent, and the constant pressure got worse and worse. She knew that if this battle didn't come to an end soon, she might be in a very bad situation. She also realized, the further she got from the bulk of Corrin's army, that she truly was alone out here. It might have been enough to scare her into rejoining the army, but her success so far drove her on further and further. The enemy's constant presence kept her so focused that she failed to notice that she had one ally much closer than she expected.

Finally, she struck down the last enemy that was before her. She breathed a sigh of relief, and allowed herself a brief moment of rest before she turned towards her allies. She would return now, help them finish off whatever forces remained, and then they would return to the castle and she would be able to relieve herself. It would all work out fine, even though she had charged in without support. Leo could keep his board-game strategies, all she needed was her own strength and her own skill! She turned, and couldn't believe her eyes.

Yet another group of enemies, much smaller this time, had materialized behind her while she rested. While it was a smaller group of foes, there were faceless among the Vallite troops, and while one on its own was an easy fight for Hinoka, there were two of them, backed up by several swordsmen. She had turned at a good time, as it seemed the Vallites were attempting to flank her, but had not yet gotten into a good position. She could still strike at them without leaving herself completely open to attack from a second direction. 

She lunged with her naginata, managing to strike the faceless on the right and vanquish the monstrosity. But as she drew back her weapon, and prepared another attack, her body failed her. Another twinge of pain hit her, much more severe than any previous. She gasped, and couldn't help but hesitate as the pain overwhelmed her. The enemy soldiers were still wary, having seen the princess slay a faceless so easily, along with so many of their allies, but the other faceless had no such qualms. It launched itself at her, and was upon her in a matter of seconds. 

Hinoka saw the beast rear back for a punch, a punch which could mean her end, but found she couldn't move. She was completely paralyzed with fear. Time seemed to slow as the fist grew closer and closer, until Hinoka could bear to watch no longer. She shut her eyes, and whimpered as her fear overwhelmed her. Suddenly, she felt her bladder give out. Warm piss rushed out of her, soaking her clothes and running down her bare legs in rivulets before spashing onto the ground. She was pissing herself in terror, as she waited for the inevitable blow to land.

But, nothing happened. After what felt like an eternity, her bladder was empty. Seconds stretched into moments. Finally, she opened her eyes in curiosity. And she saw the faceless and enemy troops wrapped in roots, tangled to the point that they couldn't move at all. The faceless' fist was inches away from her, and she jumped back suddenly, afraid that the monster would break free and attack her once more. When Leo stepped between her and the monster, however, she understood that it was his tome, Brynhildr, that had tangled the enemies up, and knew that she was safe.

She smiled at the prince of Nohr, thankful that he had rescued her. But then she felt the dampness of her crotch, and realized he had to have seen her piss herself, and that he was seeing her now, when she was still soaked. Her smile fell, and she averted her eyes, suddenly finding the ground very interesting as her face flushed a bright red. 

"I...thank you." She said, wanting nothing more than to disappear and pretend none of this every happened.

"Don't mention it, Hinoka." Leo said, a slight blush on his face as well. He had never intended to see Hinoka in such a state, never thought that his rescue would be such a close call, but the sudden appearance of the enemy forces had taken him by surprise as well. "I'm just glad I was here to back you up, you could have ended up a lot worse."

"I know. If you hadn't been there to support me, I likely wouldn't have made it out alive." Hinoka admitted. "But...you saw me..."

"What, piss yourself?" Leo finished, as Hinoka didn't seem to want to say it herself. "Yes. But this has been a long battle, and I'm sure you were terrified, staring down a monster like a faceless all on your own."

"I know, but I'm never going to live this down. Not only did I rush off on my own, but I nearly died, and became so scared I pissed myself." Hinoka said.

"Well, let's make a deal. You let me back you up from now on, and I'll make sure nobody finds out about this." Leo offered. At first, he wanted her to feel wrong about judging his strategies so harshly, but in saving her, and seeing her in such a vulnerable state, he wasn't really sure what he wanted. But he knew that he wanted her to be safe, at the very least.

"Deal. I'd agree to almost anything if it meant this stayed a secret!" Hinoka said, smiling slightly. Maybe having someone to support her wouldn't be so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission, and my first attempt at writing fear wetting. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
